Adaptive bitrate streaming is a technique used in streaming multimedia over computer networks. It works by employing a transcoder or encoder to adjust the quality of a video stream based on user parameters that can be detected in real time. Such encoder or transcoder can encode a single source video at multiple bitrates. In an architecture that might include multiple encoders or transcoders, such as for back-up or redundancy purposes, each encoder or transcoder needs to have its video and audio chunk boundaries properly synchronized.